Polymeric additives are used in a variety of resin modification applications. For example, polybutadiene/poly(methyl methacrylate) core/shell based polymers are used to improve the impact properties of thermoplastic resins, such as polycarbonates. Butadiene/(meth)acrylate based polymeric additives, however, frequently display poor weatherability and end up discolored. Polyolefin particles (composite) have also been used to improve the impact resistance of resins, such as polycarbonate while not affecting the weatherability of the thermoplastic matrix.
Furthermore, polyolefin dispersions are also known to be used in a variety of applications. However, such dispersion likewise may be improved in one or more properties by functionalization. Functionalizing these composite polymer particles would enable one to tailor properties to several applications and improve performance in existing applications. Such functionalized composite polymer composition may be useful in can coatings, coatings, cellulose coatings, binders and non-woven textiles, textile coatings, inks and pigments, films, absorbents, ion exchange, carpet backing or adhesive, and fiber adhesive. Therefore, improvements in composite polymer particles continue to present opportunities.